galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodstar
The Bloodstar is a ship in Galaxy on Fire 2 and Galaxy on Fire 3. In-Game Description (GoF2) “The flying fortress of the wanted criminal Qyrr Myfft is the titanium-plated dream of every fighter pilot. With extremely powerful weapons, lots of cargo space, above average armor and a turret pod, it is a true colossus of a vessel and one of the most destructive vessels in the entire galaxy!” Upgraded Stats and Info (GoF2) Once you kill the Octopod pilot Qyrr Myfft, this Most Wanted ship will become available for purchase at Loma, Quineros station. Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. In-Game Description (GoF3) “What we have here is a huuuge gunship. Above average armor and very good armament. It’s Terran design at its core, though the original was supposedly stolen. So, it shows up here and there with other races. It was flown by Keith T. Maxwell, legendary merc, while he was in the Neox sector when he disappeared. Most of these ships were made more than a hundred years ago and they still hold up today. If you build something right and don’t cut corners you can make something impressive. Rare to find anything like that these days.” Entry #560 Space Fighter Facts! - Saya Nehiro Upgrades and Info (GoF3) The “Legend of the Bloodstar” special pack is available for purchase after defeating (?). Trivia *The Bloodstar bears the Terran emblem from Galaxy on Fire 3D, which signifies that Qyrr Myfft did not build this ship but rather stole or captured it from the Terrans. An earlier model of the ship instead used a symbol similar to the USSR's emblem (see dev diary), but was taken out later as given in the dev diary. *There is a turret on top of Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar. *It's the second most expensive ship of GoF2, behind the Specter. However, it probably is more 'value-for-money' than the Spectre, which costs over twice as much on most versions and is quite neck-and-neck with the Bloodstar. *It has "T-007AR" inscriptions on the sides of its body and "HEAT" inscriptions at the Primary weapon slots. *Another clue of it been stolen is having the code "T-007AR" in which the "T" could stand for "Terran", just like the "T-A05" on the Terran Battle Cruiser. *The Bloodstar is the most expensive ship according to the GuideBook App, as it states the normal price is approx 13,000,000$ and the Specter is worth 9,500,000$. (Specter costs 30,000,000$ on iOS and 12,000,000$ on Android.) *This ship's design is based on the Centaur. *This ship is the only most wanted ship that could be obtained before the end of the Supernova, therefore, making it more effective than the well-known expensive Specter. *The Bloodstar has a drastically more expensive price than other most wanted ships. *The turret on Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar is a twin-barreled turret which shoots small yellow energy lasers at the player. Despite the similar design concept, its appearance is entirely different from the Hammerhead D2A2. This turret doesn't do much damage, even in Extreme difficulty. *Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar can also fire three unguided rockets during a five-second burst. *The Bloodstar has been significantly nerfed in GoF3 and is easily outclassed early in the game. Gallery Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-iphone-ipad-bounty-hunting-scr03.png GOF2 SUPERNOVA PIC 22.jpeg|Comparison between Bloodstar and Centaur. 3.png|link=M6 A3 "Wolverine" 2.png Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-ios-2.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-ALL-GUNS-BLAZING.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-GAMMA-SHIELD.png Bloodstar front.jpg|Fully upgraded Bloodstar, 4x M6 A4 "Raccoon" & HH-AT "Archimedes" turret. Bloodstar with 4x Dark matter laser.jpg|Bloodstar with 4x Dark Matter Laser. bsmh.jpg Yin Co. Shadow Ninja.jpg Ipad 01.11.12 118.jpg Bloodstar HD vs SD.jpg|Bloodstar HD vs. SD Bloodstar 2.jpg|Concept Art Bloodstar Model 2.jpg|Untextured Model Bloodstar Model.jpg|Texturing Bloodstar 1.jpg Bloodstar Guide.jpg Bloodstargo2ghd.jpg|HD Version Bloodstar in the Official GoF Guide.jpg|Bloodstar in the Official GoF2 Guide Bloodstargof2ghd1.jpg|HD Version Eedimage.jpg 458534_176708135804153_242717741_o.jpg blubstar.jpg|8100DSTAR's old profile picture Bloodstar pi.jpg 60803_1713840463wrw36562_1158197509_n.jpg 230103_164122037062763_284647308_n.jpg Screenshot_2013-12-08-20-18-12-1.png|Amidst the supernova Screenshot_2013-12-08-20-17-34-1.png|Bloodstar in Ginoya Screenshot_2013-12-08-14-53-55-1.png Screenshot_2013-12-19-16-33-52-1.png|After a successful kill IMG 2720.JPG IMG 7299.jpg|The Bloodstar, as it appears in GOF3: Manticore 0A2448AA-C94D-4CF0-B85E-004735B084FD.jpeg|Bloodstar at Loma Category:Pirate Ships Category:Ultimate Ships Category:Most Wanted Ships Category:Supernova Category:Gunships Category:Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Fighters Category:Pirates Category:Cargo Ships Category:Bombers Category:Loma System Category:Loma Category:Terran Technology Category:Terran Weapons Category:Terran Ships Category:Terran Most Wanted Category:Most Wanted Category:Midorian planets Category:Midorian systems Category:GOF2HD Category:Bloodstar Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore Category:Secondary Weapons